Sexy Puckett
by Lonegirl
Summary: Una edad muy mala...


Poco a poco me desperté en el sofá de mi vecina, Carly Shay. Ella, Sam y yo habíamos quedado para ver una película esta noche y como de costumbre, los tres nos quedamos dormidos mucho antes de que la película terminase.

Carly ya no estaba, supongo que al verla dormida, Spencer la recogió y la llevó a su habitación. También debió ser él quién apagó el televisor. Cuando intenté levantarme para volver a mi apartamento noté que algo me lo impedía, me froté los ojos y cuando por fin se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pude ver que era Sam quién me impedía levantarme. Tenía las dos piernas encima del sofá, una posición mucho más femenina de la que jamás hubiera podido imaginar en Sam, abrazaba fuertemente mi brazo derecho y usaba mi hombro como almohada. Me quedé mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos, parecía tan pacifica, esta era una de las raras ocasiones en las que podía verla así, frágil e indefensa. Moví mi brazo suavemente intentando liberarme de su agarre, pero era como las arenas movedizas, cuanto más me movía intentando escapar, más fuerte me sujetaba. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene siendo tan pequeña. Tras varios intentos no tuve más opción que darme por vencido, estaba claro que no iba a soltarme así que deje de moverme y me recosté otra vez en el sofá.

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, únicamente podía escuchar la respiración de Sam y la mía. Estaba empezando a quedarme dormido otra vez cuando noté que Sam se movía, posiblemente buscando una posición más cómoda. Debido a que todavía estaba aferrada a mi brazo, cuando cambió de posición y se acercó aún más a mí, pude notar como sus pechos se rozaban contra mi brazo haciendo que me sonrojara. Al dirigir la mirada hacia ella, noté sin pretenderlo, que los primeros botones de la camisa violeta que llevaba se había desabrochado dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos y parte de su sujetador de color blanco con encajes. Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora estaba seguro de que tenía la cara como un tomate. Tuve que obligarme a apartar la mirada y empecé a pensar en la imagen más anti-erótica que se me ocurrió, Gibbie con una falda hawaiana y el top de un bikini, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y poco a poco noté como el rubor desaparecía.

Hasta que de pronto sentí una mano en mi muslo y la imagen de Gibbie desapareció para dar lugar a una de Sam vestida únicamente con un bikini rojo que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y en una posición muy sugerente. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y sacudí la cabeza para alejar esa imagen de mi mente, me di cuenta de que ahora Sam se agarraba a mi solo con su brazo izquierdo y su mano derecha estaba peligrosamente cerca de la zona más sensible de mi anatomía. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió rápidamente y mi respiración se aceleró. Ahora se encontraba un poco más inclinada hacia delante, lo que dejaba una vista aún mayor que antes de su escote, debía admitir que la pubertad la había tratado bien, tenía una figura escultural y unos pechos firmes y del tamaño perfecto. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamiento que no se percató de que Sam comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

—¿Tanto te interesan que no puedes apartar la mirada?—Preguntó Sam susurrando en un tono seductor.

—S-S-Sam n-no es lo q-que p-parece—Respondió temblando y notablemente nervioso.

—No te asustes—Le susurró suavemente al oído mientras le acariciaba la mejilla—No te voy a pegar.

—¿D-De v-verdad?—Preguntó desconfiado y sin poder dejar de temblar.

—De verdad—Mientras dijo esto, Sam se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Freddie, le agarró por los hombros, y comenzó a depositar suaves besos, apenas roces, y algún que otro lametón sobre su cuello, después acerco su boca a la oreja izquierda de Freddie, le dio un leve mordisco provocándole un fuerte escalofrío y le susurró—Tú también me gustas.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio?—Preguntó cautelosamente, con un tono de voz gutural.

Sam presionó sus labios contra los suyos y le besó apasionadamente, casi de inmediato, Freddie cerró los ojos y respondió ese beso con el mismo entusiasmo, Sam colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Freddie para acercarles todavía más, mientras que Freddie la abrazó fuertemente por su diminuta cintura con el mismo propósito que ella. El beso era salvaje, sus labios y sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio que finalmente consiguió Sam, aunque a Freddie no podía importarle menos, el beso continuó durante varios minutos hasta que lentamente comenzaron a separase y Sam dijo todavía susurrando.

—¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

—Uh-huh—Respondió Freddie para volver a besarla y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Sam no se quedó atrás, al tiempo que respondía a ese ferviente beso comenzó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa de Freddie hasta deshacerse de ella, cuando ambos lograron su propósito arrojaron sus camisas al otro extremo del sofá y concentraron toda su atención en el beso y las caricias lujuriosas que habían comenzado a compartir. Las manos de Freddie se dirigieron a la espalda de Sam para desabrochar la única prenda que impedía el contacto completo entre sus pechos, al ver que no lo conseguía Sam llevó sus manos también a su espalda y le ayudó. En cuanto los pechos de Sam estuvieron libres de la prenda que los aprisionaba, Freddie arrojó el sujetador junto a sus camisas y comenzó a dirigir sus besos hacia el cuello de Sam, se quedó un rato en esta zona hasta que se decidió a continuar bajando. Depositó varios besos y algún suave mordisco en la clavícula de Sam provocándole gemidos de placer, los cuales hicieron que él se excitase más de lo que ya estaba. Continuó su camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales besó y lamió hasta el agotamiento, volvieron a juntar sus labios iniciando así otro salvaje beso...

Se levantó de golpe al escuchar el potente sonido de su despertador, estaba completamente sudado y su respiración estaba acelerada, estaba completamente desconcertado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación y no había el menor rastro de Sam, comprendió desilusionado que solo había sido un sueño y pensó "¡Estúpidas hormonas!"

y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ducharse y quitarse el sudor antes de que su madre despertase.

En el instituto se encontró con Carly y se saludaron como de costumbre cuando sintió que alguien se le acercó y le susurró al oído—Buenos días tecno-bobo—Con una voz que por primera vez le pareció aterradoramente sexy.

"Nunca dejarás de torturarme Princesa Puckett."


End file.
